Klaroline Shopping
by KlarolineFullofGrace
Summary: A short piece of Klaus & Caroline shopping in Mystic Falls...


**Here's another one shot of Klaroline...I get a lot of requests to keep on writing Klaroline stuff. Any other requests of a one shot drabble or short fic let me know!**

**I love writing ab****out this ship so coming up with ideas and writing them are super easy.**

**Hope you guys like!**

**-Stephanie 3**

* * *

><p>"So can you tell me how many more stores we have left?" Klaus asked with a bit of irritation. He was lugging all of Caroline's shopping bags and wondering how much more of this shopping day he could endure.<p>

"Oh my gosh, seriously? Like two more I promise." Caroline replied. She admitted she was putting her boyfriend through the ringer that Saturday afternoon. She had to been shopping for almost 4 hours.

"You said that four stores ago Care." Klaus said entering yet another shop in Mystic Falls, following Caroline and already knowing the process of what he was going to go through. They entered with all the saleswomen perking up while greeting Caroline by first name.

"They actually know who you are…. How many times have you shopped here?" he asked incredulously. He just watched in amazement while Caroline hugged a few salesgirls and asked for a dress in her size.

"Yes, they know me here. And I lost count. Do you like this?" she asked holding up a cropped sweater.

"I like anything you'd wear Caroline. Just try on what you need to try on so we can continue on for the day."

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh and went to the fitting room area. Klaus looked around the boutique and saw a jewelry section. That automatically peaked his interests; he put Caroline's bags down and went to the counter. He saw something perfect. A sapphire necklace that he knew would compliment her blue eyes perfectly.

"May I get that please? And try not to spill the beans to my girlfriend in there." Klaus said placing his credit card on the counter. The salesgirl looked at him obviously impressed with his actions. She nodded, rang it through and began wrapping the necklace.

"Oh no, no, no, I bought it for her now dear. You can just give it here; I'll surprise her right at this moment." Klaus told the girl. She let it a small squeal this time and told Klaus Caroline would love it since she's been eyeing it for the past couple of weeks. "Perfection, let's see if this day can be cut short."

Klaus went to the fitting room area with the necklace behind his back. He knew it could go either way. Caroline would either gush and love it or yell at him for reckless spending.

"Babe, can you help zip up this dress please?" she asked pulling the curtain to the fitting room and turning her back to Klaus. She stood facing the mirror in the dressing room pleased with how it looked on her in the front. Klaus obliged and zipped the dress all the way up. He was a fan of this fitted bandage dress on Caroline. It was grey and lavender and hugged all the right places on his girlfriend.

"You like?" she asked turning around smoothing it over her toned stomach and hips. "No, I love." Klaus replied. "Favorite of the day by far."

"You're just saying that because it's a tight minidress and you don't wanna shop anymore." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Valid statements sweetheart, but I do love it. Although there is something wrong with it…."

"Shut up! Really?" Caroline asked in a panic. She quickly turned around to look at herself in the mirror to see if she missed any flaws in the dress. A second later Klaus draped a sapphire necklace around her neck from behind. Her eyes bulged out in surprise and all she could do was stare. How did he know she wanted this? She pulled her hair out of the way while he clasped the necklace shut. Her hands immediately went up to touch the jewels now sitting on her neck.

"Klaus…how did you—"

"I saw it and knew you needed it. I bought it and a little birdy confirmed you in fact have been eyeing this piece for a while now. So tada, now the dress is perfect."

Caroline blushed and spun around. She threw her arms around Klaus' neck and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. When she came up for air, Klaus saw her eyes glisten with tears. His heart melted while he embraced her.

"Thank you." She whispered and smiled at him.

"You're always welcome love. But seriously, thank _you_ for wearing this dress." He chuckled while scanning her body over once more.

"Don't go thanking me just yet." Caroline replied with her hands now on her hips. Klaus just looked at her and asked "Why's that?" "You still have to help me get out of it." She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. His brows went up in surprise as he just stared, kind of asking Caroline if she was serious without speaking the words.

She answered by pulling his jacket toward her as they stumbled into the dressing room kissing and swung the curtain shut.


End file.
